Merry Christmas Lilly
by spokadotz1
Summary: Happy Birthday Lilly. Or should I say, Merry Christmas Lilly? LOLIVER! Loooong oneshot. Read and Review!


**Merry Christmas**

**A/N: Ok, so here's the deal. This will probably be extremely long. If you read all of it, which I beg of you to do, then please review. It takes place on Lilly's birthday and yes it is a oneshot.**

**Malibu, CA. December 24****th****, 2009**

**MILEYS POV**

"Come on bud, it's time to wake up!" I hear my dad yelling downstairs. It's December 1st, Lilly's Birthday.

"I'm up daddy! Be down in a few!" I say hopping out of bed. Jake and I are throwing Lilly a surprise sweet sixteen party. Oliver's gonna help, but he got her a different gift. He, her mom, and her dad are all gonna help pay for it, if you know what I mean.

"Ok bud! Oliver just called, he and Jake 'ell be here in a few!" Of course, they just _had _to get here now.

I go into my bathroom and turn the shower on hot. I turn on my little radio and listen to the weatherman as I quickly wash my hair.

"Malibu will be experiencing different weather patterns this year, as a blizzard will be moving in tonight, along with a possible ice storm in the next week or so. Back to you Larry."

I couldn't help but laugh. Oliver hates snow, but then on the other hand, I hate ice. "Oah Sweet Nibblets," I complain as I put my hair up into a towel, turn off the radio, and head downstairs. I was wearing blue sweatpants that said GAP on them in lime green letters on the left hip, layered white and green with stars beaters under a matching sweatshirt that goes with the sweat pants. Oliver and Jake were eating when I got downstairs.

"Ha. Nice hair." Jake laughed as Oliver tried to hold it back. That didn't turn out so well when Jackson came down stairs in a purple Hannah Montana robe and his hair wrapped in a hot pink towel.

"Hey dad, let me know when Jake and Oliver get here so I can get into some real…mans…clothes." He looked up and noticed my best guy friend and boyfriend sitting at the breakfast table about to fall out of their chairs. I let out a little giggle.

"Hey Jackson," dad started.

"Yeah dad?" Jackson asked.

"Jake and Oliver are here."

"Oah hardy har har dad, you are soooooooo funny." Jackson replied heading upstairs. The phone rang.

"I got it!" Jake said as I started pulling decorations out of the coat closet, "Crap, Lilly in 10!"

"What's she doing up so early?" Oliver asked racing towards the door as I hurriedly put the decorations away.

"And she sticks the landing! Hopefully I won't have to do that much longer on a skateboard right?" Lilly asked jokingly as daddy's eyes got really big.

"She was just kidding daddy." I quickly said as Lilly sat down on the couch.

"Happy Birthday Lilly!" Jake and I yelled giving her a cup of hot cocoa.

"Thank you! Hey, its gonna snow tonight Oliver!" Lilly yells to Oliver as he swallows a piece of bacon.

"Oah ha ha, Lillian, you are so funny. I know its going to snow tonight, that means it's gonna get really cold too." He said sitting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. Did I mention Lilly hates the cold?

"Aw man, but who's gonna keep me warm?" Lilly asked as daddy walked up the stairs.

"Well I was thinking," Oliver started, "that this one really lucky guy that loves you could, why don't you call him and ask him?" At that point Jake and I went back into the kitchen. Did I mention Loliver had happened? Yeah, well, I just did so now you know.

"Who's gonna keep me warm?" I asked Jake as we started washing breakfast dishes in the sink.

"Well, I was thinking…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Later That Day

**OLIVERS POV**

The golden four were at Malibu Park. Lilly and I were sitting on the swings as Jake and Miley were on the other side of the park at the benches.

"Oliver, this is my best birthday ever. Thank you so much!" she said getting off the swing and heading over to the slide. It was one of those slides that had the stairs going up, and the slide itself was a curly-q, but the top of the slide was covered, so nobody could see up there unless they looked up through the stairs or climbed up the slide.

She climbed up and disappeared from my view point, except for her hat, as I got off my swing. I raced up to the top of the slide to find her sitting there carving something into the paint.

"What cha doin' Lills?" I asked moving her blonde hair away from her face.

"Done." She said and moved out of my way giving me a quick peck on the lips.

_Lilly T. Loves Oliver O._

_December __24th__, 2009_

"I love you too Lills." I said turning around to find her gone. I quickly go down the slide to find her at the bottom pulling a lollie-pop out of her pocket.

"Ah, your favorite," I say reaching into her pocket and grabbing a lollie-pop of my own.

"No, my favorite is an Ollie-pop." She said smiling. I loved that smile.

"I like Lilly-pops." I smiled as she blushed.

"That makes no sense at all!" she remarked smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -With Jake and Miley

**MILEYS POV**

"So, Jackson is decorating for Lilly's party right?" Jake asked me as my phone started ringing.

"Yeah and Daddy's making sure he doesn't mess it all up." I say flipping my phone open. "Hello? Oah, hey daddy. What?! Ok, bye."

"Now What?" he asked in his desperate tone.

"Daddy had to run to get some food, we gotta go watch Jackson. Let's get the two lovebirds and take Lilly home."

We walk over to the slide and I see the two eating lollie-pops and laughing. I stop in my tracks and turn around.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked turning around too.

"They're having fun," I begin as it starts snowing, "we can set up the party on our own. We'll let them spend the day together. Just the two of them." I say smiling.

"Ok.." Jake agrees unsurely. I mentally laugh thinking of him trying to figure it out.

"Hey Jake," I start to say.

"Yeah?" he asks as a snowflake lands on his nose and stays there in perfect form. A few more collect there as a white spot of different shapes starts forming on his nose. I start laughing.

"I love you." I say while giving him a kiss. He starts blushing, as the white spot stays there frozen in time. I smile.

Today is perfect.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Two Hours before the Party

**JAKES POV**

Miley's worried. Oliver called an hour ago saying he'd be here in fifteen minutes. The party's all decorated for, except for all the guests and Lilly's parents. Miley's 'eating' and apple, I would rather say killing an apple with the way she's biting into it.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Oliver said coming in the door with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Oliver, you're ok! Thank the cow that ran through the pig sty on Easter Sunday!" Miley said running over to where Oliver and I were standing.

"Huh?"

"Oah, just forget it! We need to get ready! The party starts in an hour and forty-five minutes! Chop Chop!" Miley said pulling us upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -At Lilly's

**LILLYS POV**

"Lilly, I have to run a few errands. I'll be back in an hour."

"Ok mom, I'll see you later. Remember, I'm going to Miley's tonight!" I yelled as the door shut. I had an hour to get ready for Miley's 'get together'.

I got out the grey, pin-striped, dress pants Miley told me to buy at Macy's along with a gold shirt. I got ready, ran down stairs to answer a phone call, then ran back upstairs, and began to work on my hair. When I was done getting ready, I saw I had fifteen minutes go get to the party. Crap! Miley lives at least twenty-five minutes away.

I threw on my purple converse and my gold coat and was off. I had to run to make it there on time seeing as I still didn't have a car! "Stupid dad," I mumbled to myself running out the door after grabbing my heels. It took me a half-an-hour to get to Miley's front door. I saw somebody peek out the windows and then the lights went off. They were throwing a surprise party for me! How sweet!

I decided to play smart this time. I knew Miley, she would give me a few minutes to get situated before turning on the lights and yelling surprise. I opened the door and walked in.

"It's so sweet of you guys to throw a surprise party for me!" I said walking in the house. Everything was still quiet. "Right, I'm just gonna-"

"Crap!" Oliver yelled falling down the stairs. "You guys should turn the lights on," he flipped the switch, "in case you didn't know, the lights go off right before Lilly walks through the door, oah, hi Lilly!" it took him a minute to register, "Lilly! Surprise!" he said with a big smile.

Miley jumped up from behind the couch. "Surprise." She said in a mean tone. She gave Oliver the death glare. Everybody else stood up slowly and said surprise. I couldn't not laugh.

"Nice try guys, maybe next year Oliver will be ready, and you won't look out the window, right Jackson." I laughed. They always try too hard.

"Right." He murmured. After that everybody started laughing and having fun. Matt was the DJ, and he wasn't half bad. I tried to talk to other people, but every time I turned around, I ran into Oliver. I finally just gave up. We're just destined to be together.

**OLIVERS POV**

"I'll be right back Lils." I said as she said a quick ok and gave me a kiss. I started looking for her parents. I found them over by the stairs.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Truscott, do you want to give Lilly her car now?" I asked it in a whisper. We only wanted us three to give it to her, nobody else could be there. So to make sure of this, the car was parked out back.

"Oliver, we are so glad that you and Lilly finally got together," Mrs. Truscott began. I didn't smile too quick, because I knew Mr. Truscott was going to talk next.

"And, we think, that you should give the car to Lilly without us. Don't even tell her it's from us too, just you." He said smiling.

"Uhm, you guys. I can't do that, I only paid for a third of the car." She was getting a Ford Lincoln Navigator, black, that was fully decked out. Sun roof, navigational system, Sirius Radio, and the speakers in the back, the car she's always wanted.

"Oliver, son, just do it." Mr. Truscott approved. I smiled and he handed me the keys. I went to find Lilly.

"Hey Lils, I have to show you something." I led her out back. She just looked around, and right before I led her out the door I looked down and noticed her shoes. They were purple converse, her heels, I noticed, were by the door. "Nice shoes." I whispered in her ear opening the door. She looked down and her eyes got huge. How could you not laugh?

When we got out there she immediately saw the car. "Oah my gosh! Oliver you didn't!" _Your right, I didn't _I thought to myself but couldn't muster up enough courage to say it.

"Happy Birthday Lilly." I said as she ran up to me and jumped into my arms. She let go after a second and ran to the drivers seat. I took the passengers.

She turned the car on and I saw the clock said 11:59. I smiled knowing there was only one minute to Christmas! Yay! I watched the clock and when I thought it was time I took action.

"Merry Christmas Lilly," I said as she turned her head and I gave her a kiss.

Our lips met at exactly 12:00 sharp.

**A/N: I know it's long but you'll live. Reviews please!!!**


End file.
